


Baby It's Cold Outside

by thornconnelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Honestly don't ask me how this fits with canon, I Don't Even Know, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Obviously Draco has been redeemed at some point, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Song Lyrics, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, this is not a serious fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Song-fic with a bit of a twist.Draco is hosting a Christmas party and it might just be too cold for Hermione to go home... not that she seems to truly want to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> FOLKS this just waltzed into my head fully formed and I had NO CHOICE but to write it. You want to guess who started listening to Christmas music today?

“Well, Draco, I guess I should go too,” Hermione says as she walks up to stand beside Draco as he closes the door behind Pansy and Blaise.

“Are you sure?” He asks, his eyebrows scrunching together. “It looks really cold.”

“You’re right,” she agrees. “And look at the snow. It must be up to my knees.”

“This evening has been so very nice,” Draco says, smiling down at Hermione. “I was hoping you’d manage to drop by.”

“So very nice,” Hermione agrees, placing her hand over his.

“Your hands are like ice!” Draco chides as he takes both of hers into his hands. He brings them up to his mouth and breathes into their cupped hands, staring into her eyes the whole time.

“Hermione, remember my mother is going to take you and Ginny shopping tomorrow. She’ll be worried if you don’t stay at the Burrow tonight,” Ron says as he steps up beside the pair. 

“But what’s the hurry?” Draco asks before gesturing at the fireplace with his chin. “Listen to the fire roar. Why don’t we go warm you up, Hermione?”

“I remember, Ron,” Hermione says with a grin without looking away from Draco. “But I don’t see what the hurry is. I am quite cold.”

Ron tilts his head to the side. “Uh. I’m sure Draco will lend you a coat so you can come home with us.”

“What if she gets pneumonia and dies?”

“And it is so nice and warm in here,” Hermione notes, linking her arm with Draco as they turn to go further into the living room. 

“Hermione, didn’t you apparate here?” Ron says as he follows them. “You have magic. You can get home… the weather isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Maybe I’ll just stay for another half drink more,” Hermione adds.

Draco detours past the couch and pulls Hermione up to the kitchen island so he can pour two drinks. He offers one to her with a flourish, and she accepts with a wide grin. 

“Say, what’s in this drink?”

“Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that,” Draco responds, lifting up his glass to toast Hermione. 

“Cheers,” she says after touching her glass to his. 

“By the way,” Draco says as he reaches out to gently touch a curl. “Did I mention that your hair looks stunning tonight?”

“Why thank you,” Hermione responds.

“Mind if I move closer?” Draco says softly, stepping closer to Hermione before she can answer. 

“Damn, Draco, you’re so pushy,” Ron says with a frown. 

“I’d say, more opportunistic,” Hermione corrects with a small grin, looking up at Draco over the rim of her glass. 

“Mione,” Draco breathes out, leaning closer to her, “your lips look delicious.”

“I think Harry said he could bring you home to his flat, right Harry?” Ron says loudly, looking around the room for Harry.

He steps closer to Ron and tugs on his arm gently. “Ron, I think you’re a little drunk, and we can blame that on your inability to pick up on any of the very obvious hints in front of you.”

“What do you mean?” Ron asks. “I’m just trying to make sure that Hermione gets home safe.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Harry hums. “But I don’t think you need to concern yourself with that.”

“Why?” Ron asks again. Harry nods his head toward Hermione and Draco, who had both put their glasses down. As they’re watching, Draco traces one hand along Hermione’s jawline before leaning in for a kiss. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to stick close to the lyrics, but that made it weird at times and I DON'T EVEN CARE. I'm sorry lmao.


End file.
